


Mi Manchi

by crookedspoon



Series: Creating God to Survive [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: mission_insane, Drabble, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Waiting, Winter, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wishes her words could reach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Manchi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for January 1st ["our breaths in winter"](http://penombrelilas.livejournal.com/76933.html) @ [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**  
> 

It's during nights like these – hunched and huddled under rags to trap warmth between them (too precious to waste), cracked knuckles curled around stiff fingers (mostly warm and always protective) – when breath curls misty against one another's cheeks, made visible by the decline of temperature, and not even Ken's whistling snore can soothe the oppressive silence in her head.

They don't let on if they're concerned, so she doesn't either (as not to be a burden), but asks them to teach her new phrases in Italian, ones that could reach out in his mothertongue:

_Parli con me, Mukuro-sama. Mi manchi._


End file.
